I just wanna make love to you
by Miss Fly
Summary: Ou comment John s'aperçoit qu'il est amoureux de Rodney et accumule les erreurs en tentant de le séduire.
1. Les barres volées

_Titre_ : I just wanna make love to you

_Saison_ : Moitié saison 3

_Genre_ : Humour, Romance

_Pairing_ : Celle-là, c'est du McShep !

_Résumé_ : Beuh...Z'avez qu'à lire !

_Rating_ : Si j'y arrive, peut-être un NC...Sinon, PG-13 (mais du PG façon Fly...Je fais des trucs des fois... !)

_Disclaimer_ : Mon humour un peu spécial est à moi !

_Note_ : Bon alors...Après deux OS plus ou moins réussis (ramasse des fleurs au passage), je me suis décidée à faire une fic McShep plus longue ! J'espère que ça plaira...

_Dédicace_ : A ma Jojo, ma petite McShep que j'adore ! Et tous les autres fans de McShep aussi

* * *

1 Les barres volées

- Noooooooooooon !

Le Colonel Sheppard, qui trainait dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches et le regard perdu dans ses pensées, se précipita – à l'entende immanquable du cri – vers le lieu du...Quoi ? Crime ? Un crime sur Atlantis... ? Non, il regardait trop de policier. Dans cette partie de la Cité, il y avait les quartiers du Dr McKay...Que se passait-il donc qui nécessitait pareil hurlement de sa part ? Sûrement pas grand-chose. Mais comme c'était _vraiment_ McKay qui se tenait paniqué et au bord de la crise de larme devant lui, autant vérifier.

- McKay ? C'est bien vous qui avez crié ?

- Oui !, affirma le scientifique en lui lançant un regard reconnaissant

Reconnaissant ? Ohlala ! John eut à peine le temps d'analyser la situation qu'il se faisait embarquer _et_ enfermer dans les quartiers de son scientifique d'ami.

- C'est horrible !, dit le Canadien sur un ton mélodramatique

- Quoi donc ?

- On m'a volé !, s'exclama Rodney d'une voix beaucoup plus rageuse à présent

- Volé quoi ?

- Mes barres chocolatées !

- Vous cachez des barres dans votre chambre, Rodney ?, s'étonna le militaire

- Oui ! C'est ma...réserve personnelle. J'échange le chocolat au lait infect qu'on nous sert au mess contre des barres, de préférence au chocolat

- Et personne ne le sait mais pourtant on vous les a volés ?

- C'est affreux !, répéta Rodney en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Je venais de prendre ma douche et je voulais prendre un encas avant d'aller bosser mais quand j'ai sorti la boîte de sous mon lit, elle était vide, expliqua-t-il en désignant la boîte en carton qui reposait au pied du lit

John se pencha et vit que la fameuse boîte était effectivement vide. _Rodney se lève tard aujourd'hui. Il a encore dû bosser toute la nuit et il n'a pas pu se lever ce matin. Et il a prit une douche. Ca doit venir de là cette odeur de vanille. Et il a les cheveux encore mouillées. Il est vraiment...Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Stop ! Ton équipier, meilleur ami de surcroît. On lui a volé ses précieuses barres chocolatées, on s'en fout qu'il soit mignon avec les cheveux mouillés...Bon sang ! Les barres chocolatées, John, les barres chocolatées, les barres choc..._

- John ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le Colonel rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Rodney.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien. Vous avez le teint blafard et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question

- Oh euh...J'étais...perdu dans mes pensées, désolé. Vous vouliez quoi ?

- Que vous retrouviez la personne qui a fait ça ! Vous vous rendez compte ! J'ai plus rien !, pleurnicha-t-il

Rodney se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un soupir désespéré. Sheppard s'assit à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant doucement contre lui, s'enivrant de l'odeur de vanille mélangée à celle des cheveux humides.

- Je me charge de ce vol, personnellement...Et je vous promets de retrouver la personne qui a fait ça, assura le militaire

- Merci John

Le cœur de John fondit un peu plus à la vision du magnifique sourire que lui adressa son ami et à son regard bleu posé sur lui. D'un petit sourire, il tapota l'épaule du scientifique et sortit de ses quartiers. Un certain nombre de personne s'était agglutiné pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais une personne se détacha du lot. Ronon. Le Satédien était collé au mur et se délectait...d'une barre au chocolat, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire qu'il arborait quand il avait réussi un coup. Un _mauvais_ coup.


	2. Boum !

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !! Je suis vraiment contente que ça plaise !!!_

2Boum !

Après avoir été réconforté par John, le Canadien avait été jusqu'à son labo. Quel meilleur moyen pour le scientifique de se détendre que de travailler ? Lui qui aime tellement ce qu'il fait, il en oubliera sûrement quelques heures le vol de ses barres au chocolat.

Rodney travaillait donc depuis plus de deux heures sur le projet qu'il avait débuté la veille au soir. Il cherchait un moyen d'évacuer l'eau qui inondait une bonne partie de la Cité sans que celle-ci n'engloutisse une autre aile de la Cité. Une chose bien peu aisée mais qu'il adorait.

Il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et en but quelques gorgées. Son regard croisa alors celui du Colonel Sheppard, qu'il n'avait ni vu ni entendu entrer. Celui-ci se mit à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau en voyant qu'il avait été surpris. Rodney sourit intérieurement et posa sa tasse.

- Vous me surveillez John ?, taquina-t-il

- Hein ? Oh euh...Non, non, non ! Je...passais...dans le coin et euh...Je voulais savoir si vous alliez...mieux, bafouilla John

- Je vais bien merci. Et vous ? Pas trop prenante cette enquête ?

- Ça va pour le moment

John était parfaitement conscient qu'il lui mentait. Il se doutait bien de qui avait volé ses barres. Mais plus il faisait durer le suspens en faisant croire à Rodney qu'il cherchait toujours, plus il passerait du temps avec lui. Et ça, c'était une raison suffisante pour lui cacher la vérité.

- Vous euh...faites quoi ?, bafouilla John

- La même chose qu'hier

- Oh ! Votre...problème d'inondation

- Oui, fit simplement Rodney, un peu surpris que le militaire s'intéresse à son travail

- Dr McKay ?, interpella soudainement une scientifique

- Oui ?

- Je vous apporte mes notes de la mis...

- Oui, donnez-moi ça

La scientifique doubla John et tendit son dossier à son supérieur. Malheureusement, elle bouscula la tasse de café...qui se renversa sur l'ordinateur de Rodney.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous pouviez pas faire attention ?, râla McKay

- Je suis désolée, Docteur

- Bon sang, éloignez-vous !

L'ordinateur émit quelques crépitements et se mit à fumer. Il rendit l'âme sous l'œil effaré de Rodney. La scientifique avait filé en douce et John s'approcha doucement de Rodney.

- Rodney ? Est-ce que...ça va aller ?

- Non ! Mon ordinateur et toutes mes notes viennent de partir en fumée, Colonel !, enragea-t-il

John lui lança un regard outré et vexé et Rodney s'en voulut.

- Je voulais pas...être désagréable, s'excusa-t-il

- C'est pas grave, je peux comprendre. Et ma question était stupide. Je m'en doute bien que ça ne va pas

Rodney lui sourit tristement et soupira. _Le pauvre ! Il les accumule depuis ce matin. Mais il est si mignon avec ses yeux perdus et triste...Bon sang, John, mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini de penser à lui comme ça !_

- Café ?, proposa soudainement John

- Quoi ?

- Si on allait boire un café...pour remplacer celui-là ?

- Vous avez raison, allons-nous en d'ici

John sourit et prit le Canadien par le bras pour le diriger hors du labo.


	3. Chaud devant !

_Comme je l'avais dit, voici le nouveau chapitre ! (Ah oui ?! où ça où ça ?!!! Ahem...Navrée) Encore merci pour les reviews. Et je m'excuse d'avance du..de la GRANDE inspiration dont je fais preuve. Je me demande où je vais chercher des idées comme celle qui suit des fois...M'enfin moi je dis ça mais il y en a à qui ça va peut-être plaire et à qui ça a plut...Ok, ok, ça va ! Je dis plus rien..._

3 Chaud devant !

Le mess était bondé. Une foule impressionnante s'était massée autour des tables pour se servir. John avait vraiment mal choisi son moment pour prendre un simple café. Mais peu lui importait qu'il y ait du monde. Il s'occupait de McKay, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il bouscula quelques personnes qui bavardaient autour de leur café et attrapa deux tasses. Il les remplit d'un café bien chaud et prit du sucre, des cuillères et des serviettes.

- Attendez John, je vais vous aider, dit Rodney en joignant le geste à la parole

- Faites attention à comment vous le prenez. C'est très chaud j'ai l'impression

- Oui, oui, je vais faire attention

Rodney prit soigneusement une tasse par l'anse et suivit John jusqu'à une table. Un pas devant l'autre, le scientifique ne vit pas que la troupe que John avait renvoyée revenait à la charge. Rodney se fit bousculer...et ébouillanter. Le café se renversa sur son T-shirt, collant le tissu brûlant à son torse. Rodney lâcha la tasse et cria, portant ses mains à ses lèvres, les larmes lui picotant peu à peu les yeux. Il se dépêcha d'aller vers John et là, il s'empara des serviettes.

- Non, ne faites pas ça Rodney !, avertit John

Trop tard. Le scientifique tenta d'essuyer le liquide sur son habit mais l'effet éponge lui plaqua un peu plus le T-shirt à la peau, et le brûla d'avantage que de le soulager.

- Merde mais c'est brûlant !, se plaint Rodney

- N'y touchez plus et suivez-moi. On va à l'infirmerie tout de suite avant que ça s'aggrave

Rodney se laissa conduire dans les couloirs. Il tenta d'enlever le T-shirt de son pantalon mais n'y parvint pas, ses doigts engourdis lui faisant trop mal. Il aurait pu rire de voir son vêtement fumer de la sorte mais c'était extrêmement douloureux et il avait plutôt envie de pleurer pour le coup. Il s'arrêta un instant et John fit de même.

- Merde John, aidez-moi à l'enlever !

- On est presque à l'infirmerie et vous n'allez pas vous trimballer torse nu dans la Cité

- Vous n'avez qu'à me refiler votre veste, maugréa le scientifique

John n'eut guère le temps de protester. Rodney avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de son T-shirt maudit et la vision du scientifique torse nu le mit dans un état second. Il imaginait le scientifique moins musclé. Pourtant, de jolis pectoraux se dessinaient sur son torse. Mais ce qui lui plut le plus, ce fut les petits poignets d'amours sur les hanches. _Oui, vraiment très plaisants, songea-t-il. J'aimerais bien les toucher, les lécher ou même les mordiller. Je me demande si sa peau est douce. Elle doit sentir la vanille de ce matin en tout cas._

- John ! Vous me la filez cette veste ou merde ? Regardez en plus ! J'suis tout rouge ! J'vais avoir des cloques à coup sûr. Et Beckett va me refiler une de ses pommades pour...

John décrocha la conversation. Il pria pour que Carson donne effectivement une pommade à Rodney. Il se ferait une joie de l'appliquer lui-même. Lentement, John se dévêtit et s'approcha de Rodney. Il plaça la veste chaude sur les épaules du scientifique, frôlant intentionnellement la peau sous ses doigts. Puis il reprit la marche tel un automate vers l'antre de Carson Beckett.


	4. Aieeeeuh !

_La flémarde que je suis n'a pas pris le temps de répondre aux reviews...Alors un graaaaand merci à celles qui ont reviewé !!! Et ouiiii Charlie, enfin !! Lol. Moi qui aime bien bidouiller, j'avais pas remarqué cette option..._

_Voici la suite, dans la continuité de ma GRAAAANDE inspiration _

4 Aieeeeuh !

A l'inverse du mess, il y avait peu de monde à l'infirmerie. John guida donc tranquillement mais rapidement Rodney vers un lit libre et appela le Dr Beckett. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et sourit en voyant les deux jeunes gens.

- Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay. Que vous arrive-t-il donc ?

- Rodney...Rodney s'est fait renversé sa tasse de café. Il est...brûlé au ventre et un peu aux doigts

- Allez, montrez-moi ça Rodney

Rodney zippa sa veste et Carson fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous portez _uniquement_ la veste du Colonel Rodney ?

- Mon T-shirt me faisait mal et comme Sheppard l'a remarqué, j'allais pas me trimballer torse nu dans la Cité. Alors il m'a gentiment offert la sienne

Carson se tourna vers le Colonel qui haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Puis le médecin se concentra sur son patient. Il commença à examiner les endroits rougis au niveau du ventre quand Rodney poussa un cri à réveiller les Wraiths qui avaient manqué celui du matin.

- Non mais ça va pas Carson ! Vous faites mal !, s'indigna l'astrophysicien

- Et c'est une raison pour me crier dans les oreilles comme ça ?, se fâcha Carson

- Mais ça fait mal !, répéta Rodney avec une voix enfantine

- Cessez de bouger et laissez-moi vous examiner !, dit fermement Beckett

- Evitez de me faire mal, tortionnaire, marmonna Rodney

Carson l'entendit et en fut plutôt vexé. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de John qui finit par pouffer de rire en croisant le regard du scientifique, qui le suivit au grand damne de Carson.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, demanda le médecin, réellement vexé à présent

- Rien !, réussit à lancer Rodney

Carson soupira d'exaspération et se massa les tempes, toujours sous le fou rire des deux hommes. Finalement, il tourna les talons et laissa Rodney et John tout seul. Le militaire, qui se tenait le ventre, s'approcha de Rodney et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Arrêtez...de rire McKay !, dit-il en haletant

- Peux pas ! Z'avez vu sa tête !

- Oui !

Il n'y avait en soi rien d'amusant à traiter le médecin de tortionnaire, mais les deux hommes riaient comme jamais. Après plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par se calmer et Carson revint, avec un tube de crème et des pansements dans la main. Le visage fermé et rouge, il se posta devant Rodney.

- Le tortionnaire vous donne de quoi vous soigner, mais vous vous débrouillez pour vous en servir ! Vous n'avez que des brûlures superficielles, revenez me voir d'ici deux jours. Sur ce, bonne journée Messieurs !

Il déposa son matériel à côté de McKay et repartit aussi sec. Ce qui calma net les deux compères.

- On l'a vraiment vexé, soupira Rodney

- Je crois oui

- Je vais faire comment moi !, s'exclama-t-il

Une petite ampoule se dessina au dessus de la tête de John, qui sourit en sautant du lit.

- Je peux le faire !

- Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Vous êtes sans doute plus brutal que Carson !

- Je sais être doux Rodney, dit John avec un sourire charmeur

Rodney se figea et haussa les sourcils. Les joues légèrement rouges, il déposa ses produits dans les mains tendues de son ami. Puis il s'allongea et attendit que John se manifeste. Le militaire soupira et regarda sous toutes les coutures le tube de pommade. Bon. Il suffisait de passer de la crème, de bander le tout et hop ! Le tour était joué. Il déboucha le tube de baume et en étala sur le ventre de Rodney, qui se contracta sous l'effet du froid. Il regarda Rodney, qui le fixait de son regard bleu intense, et entreprit de masser les petites brûlures. Délicatement. Il passa ses doigts sur la peau avec une infinie douceur. Ce qui plut au scientifique, qui en gémit même à un moment.

Puis les minis massages de John se transformèrent en caresses. Il glissa ses doigts sur le ventre puis vers les poignets d'amour qui lui faisaient envie depuis qu'il les avait vus tout d'abord assez fréquemment au travers du T-shirt, puis surtout quelques minutes plus tôt. Il empoigna la taille avec douceur et la caressa du bout des pouces. Après quelques secondes où il se laissa faire, Rodney finit par prendre conscience que les mains de John ne _devaient pas_ le tripoter ainsi, et il s'empara de son bras pour le faire lâcher prise. Au lieu de ça, le militaire se pencha sur lui et souffla dans son cou.

- Je trouve ça adorable Rodney

- Qu...Quoi ?

- Ces petits poignets. Je trouve ça adorable

- Vous êtes fou Colonel

John ne répondit que d'un sourire charmeur et attrapa les mains du scientifique pour les lui masser.


End file.
